Glass Walls Aren't That Great for Privacy
by Alli-Cameron
Summary: Cameron lets something slip that she doesn't want House to know.


**Glass Walls**

She stood there her chest heaving the tears running freely down her face. She turned away from the door at the sound of approaching footsteps. She had managed to stop the tears by the time the door was pushed open and she turned around to speak to them.

"Look, I'm sorry Chase. It's that I don't like you that way. I like House." She her gaze still on the floor and it travelled along to where the person's shoes were. And his cane.

"Oh shit." She whispered to herself as she raised her gaze to his stunned face.

"I'm sorry. Look I have to go right now!" She said and tried to run passed him, but he blocked her way with his cane.

"Can you please repeat what you just said? As in now." He said calmly quirking his head to one side to look at her. She took a deep breath and then let it go.

"I said, 'shit'. Is that all you wanted to know because I have patients to see. And _you_ probably have a programme to watch or a record to beat on your Gameboy or another song to listen to on your iPod. Well you can do that and block out what I said not five minutes ago. If that's okay with you?" She said and pushed her way passed him. She ran out into the corridor and ran slap-bang into Cuddy who was just about to walk into House's office to yell at him yet again.

"Cameron, what's wrong?" She asked as she saw the tear marks down her face. Cameron shrugged her off and ran in the opposite direction. Cuddy watched her go and then turned and walked into House's office.

"What the hell did you say to Dr. Cameron?" She yelled as soon as she got close to his desk. She didn't hear anything back and walked round the desk to look at him. He was sat there twisting his cane in his hands and staring straight out of the window. He didn't have his iPod on or anything, it seemed like he was transfixed by nothing at all. She looked at him gazing into space and wondered what he was thinking about.

"House?" She said softly, perching on the corner of his desk and picking up his ball. When he didn't answer she considered the ball she was holding in her hand and threw it softly at him. As it impacted he jumped and looked at her.

"I could sue you for abuse." He said sounding preoccupied. She shrugged and slid off the table to get the ball before it rolled under his desk. She noticed that his desk was as tidy as it normally was, and remembered that it was all down to Cameron. She wondered if tomorrow it would be done for him. Or whether Cameron would just avoid him tomorrow. She stood and placed the ball back on his desk.

"I'm gonna go. I can yell at you another time, but I think you need to think about what has happened today." And with that she was gone, the only thing showing she'd been there was the scent of her perfume. House sat there and thought of his day so far. He'd had a fairly normal day until Cameron and Cuddy conspired to get his attention. Between the two of them, they'd made his mind go dizzy, and that didn't happen often! Mind you actually some of the thoughts he'd had of either of them made his head go funny, but this wasn't a nice feeling, so he let that thought go so as not to give himself a headache. Wilson tapped on the glass door leading into House's office and House jumped and stared at his friend.

"What? Don't tell me Cameron went crying to you!" He said and gave Wilson a look that purely said ' Go on tell me I'm right'. Wilson raised an eyebrow at his friend and walked over to his desk. He stood in front of the seated figure and shook his head and smiled to himself.

"What have you done this time? And I presume by the smell in the air that Cuddy's been in here too?" He said and then went and sat in the chair nearest House'' desk. House just watched this, with a weird look on his face. Then something by the door caught his eye.

"What did you mean by a smell, Dr. Wilson?" An unmistakable voice said from the doorway. Wilson nearly hurt his neck by looking round so quickly, and upon seeing his boss immediately went into suck-up mode (as one does when you have said something about someone that could be taken the wrong way and got overheard by the before mentioned person).

"Dr. Cuddy! Why hello! I was just saying that-" He got cut off.

"I know what you were saying I would like you to explain it." Cuddy said and sauntered into the room, enjoying the slight look of terror on Wilson's face as she approached.

"I meant your perfume Dr. Cuddy." He managed while House looked on amused by the spectacle before him. Cuddy smiled and turned to House.

"Yeah, I know." She said and then turned upon her heel and walked out of House's office once again. Wilson just gaped after her.

"How does she manage it?" He stammered to his best friend.


End file.
